


No Work and All Play

by Michael Alexander (MistressOakdown)



Series: Workplace Relations (Saxon's Personal Assistant!Reader Series) [1]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Explicit Sex, F/M, Office Sex, Wink Wonkin' in his office
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-24
Updated: 2019-11-24
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:07:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21543502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistressOakdown/pseuds/Michael%20Alexander
Summary: Prompt: Harry Saxon, one of the candidates for prime minister, has a long-term lover-turned-personal assistant that’s decided that they both need some stress relief.A/N: This one’s gonna be a bit raunchier than my other smuts. I usually try to keep it more romantic than purely sexual, but this one is more of a fun, goofy one, so I’m gonna let loose. You’ve been warned.
Relationships: The Master (Simm)/Reader
Series: Workplace Relations (Saxon's Personal Assistant!Reader Series) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1552648
Comments: 2
Kudos: 84





	No Work and All Play

_‘Note to self. Next time, pick a career that requires fewer meetings’_ The Master thought to himself as he absentmindedly spun in his chair. He’d been doing nothing but talking to rooms slammed full of humans for the last three days, and it was finally starting to get to him. He had patience, of course. You have to have patience when you’re manipulating an entire country into voting for you, but his was beginning to wear thin. As he thought, a loud beeping sounded from the desk in front of him.

“Mr. Saxon, one of your assistants wants a word.” The voice said over the speaker. The Master rolled his eyes and sighed; The last thing he wanted to do today was listen to one of his secretaries bitch. He couldn’t let them know that, though. He hit the button to reply.

“Alright, send them in.” He replied quickly. A few moments later, the door behind him opened. He spun around in his chair to greet the person, and when he saw who it was, his entire body relaxed in relief.

“Oh, thank Rassilon it’s you.” He breathed out, tilting his head back and closing his eyes as Y/N laughed.

“Who’s Rassilon? _Really_ , Mr. Saxon, keep saying things like that and people are gonna think you’re from a different _planet_ or something.” She joked, him looking back down and giving her a halfhearted glare. She knew everything, of course. She’d been his companion (and more) for years, and it only made sense to choose her as his personal assistant. She walked behind him, gripping his shoulders and beginning to massage his stiff muscles. He groaned quietly as he felt her fingers knead into his back, the noise giving Y/N thoughts that made a sly smirk cross her face. As she felt him begin to really relax, she moved in front of him and leaned over, pressing a kiss to his lips. He smiled against her, but when he went to touch her, she grabbed his wrist to stop him. She leaned back, a look in her eyes that thrilled him. She feigned an innocent expression.

“Mister Saxon, you seem very stressed. As your personal assistant, I do believe it’s my duty to… _relieve_ your tension.” She said dramatically, before quickly dropping to her knees.

The Master’s mind was still in a state of calm from the massage, so when he felt her fingers undoing his belt, his eyes snapped open and he looked down quickly. She wasn’t focusing on his face, more concentrated on getting his pants undone and getting his hardening cock free from its binds.

“Y/N, what are you doing?” He asked, only getting a smirk and a wink in reply. The beginning of the sentence was stern but went shaky as she started dancing her fingertips up and down his shaft. He began to protest, but any willpower to stop the situation died when he felt her hot mouth wrap around his tip, her tongue swirling around it. His hand instinctively went to her hair as he tried to coax himself further in, and fortunately for him, she let him.

He slowly pushed deeper into her mouth, further and further until he was all the way in.

“I didn’t know you knew how to do this.” He moaned out, his hips rocking gently unintentionally. She moaned in response, the vibration going straight through him and ripping a deep groan from his chest. She began moving her head gently, expertly pleasuring him. His grip on her hair tightened as he began to get close, but she pulled back and let him fall out of her mouth before he could get too far.

He started to ask why she’d stopped, but she pressed a finger to his lips to silence him.

“You know, shame on me. I forgot to do laundry today, so I had to come to work today with nothing on under my skirt. Silly me…” she mused, pretending to talk to herself as she moved to straddle his lap. He held his breath as he realized that she’d been walking around the building all day with nothing on under her skirt, the mental image making him throb. His cock brushed against her, causing them both to moan quietly. He looked at her questioningly, but she just shook her head before reaching between them and lining him up with her entrance. 

She knew she was already plenty ready, so she slowly sunk down onto him. His hands grabbed her hips as he fully entered her, a deep growl rolling through him. She wasted no time in starting to move, gripping his shoulders hard as she bounced up and down. 

He was pretty sure that he was going to leave bruises on her hips from his fingertips, but he didn’t entirely care. Feeling her warmth around him, seeing her beautiful face twisted in an expression of bliss, it was _perfect_. This human had stood by his side during the best and the worst, and now to have her like this was just… perfect. That was the only word he could think of. Then again, his mind wasn’t entirely functioning at its highest capacity.

She leaned forward, wrapping her arms around his neck and pressing her face against his shoulders. She shifted a certain way and he hit a place inside her that made her whimper loudly, one of her hands coming up and gripping his short hair tight. The sound of her whimpering brought The Master almost to the edge, but he refused to go over without her. 

He brought a hand up and gripped her hair in return, before yanking it backwards and tilting her head back, bearing the sensitive skin of her neck to him. He leaned forward and started nipping and sucking the fragile skin, searching until he hit a spot that made her twitch and clench around him. He focused his attention on that spot as he felt her walls begin to shudder around him, a sure sign that she was about to come.

“Master, _p-please_!” She began to yell, but he muffled her scream with his mouth on hers.

“Shh, darling. These walls are thin.” He warned, his lips brushing against hers with every word. She nodded, but he could tell by the look in her eyes that he’d have to keep her from crying out. It was only a few seconds later that she hit her peak, and he grabbed the back of her neck and held her lips to his as she came, her cries being quieted enough to meet his satisfaction. The feeling of her tightening around him turned out to be the last straw, The Master groaning and digging his nails into her hip as he pumped his seed inside her.

Once he felt her relax once more, he let go of her neck, his arms moving to wrap around her and hold her to him. She kissed him once again more gently, before leaning over and resting her head on his shoulder, her arms still around his neck. She cleared her throat quietly.

“So… how’s your day been?” She asked, The Master laughing at her attempt at small talk. He squeezed her slightly.

“My day’s much better, now that we’ve done this.” He replied softly, stroking a hand up and down her back gently. She smiled, moving to press a soft kiss to his neck. It was moments like this that he forgot about everything. The drums, the plans, the election; None of it mattered. All that mattered was his girl, his human, a being he could so easily break (but never would), sitting in his lap with her head on his shoulder and her hand playing absentmindedly with the collar of his shirt. He could stay like this forever-

“Mr. Saxon, you have a meeting in five minutes.” The intercom sounded, before going back off. He groaned, moving his hands to her hips to lift her off of him. She tightened her grip around his neck.

“No, cancel it.” She whined childishly, earning a laugh from the Timelord. He moved her head so that she was looking at him, pressing a soft kiss to her lips.

“You and I both know that I have to go.” He argued back, the pout on his companion’s lips making his hearts melt. She was so cute, he was tempted to cancel anyway. He knew that he couldn’t though. He kissed her again, before lifting her up off of his lap and getting up, fixing his pants. She stood in front of him, still pouting cutely. He smiled at her, before leaning in close to her ear.

“Tell you what, darling. This is my last meeting today. How about I page the desk and tell them that you’re sick and need to leave early, and when I get home, I make love to you in more ways than are known to humanity?” He suggested, the low tone of his voice making every word soak into her mind. She wouldn’t be surprised if he was using a bit of hypnotism to achieve the effect, but she didn’t entirely care. She bit her lip and nodded, The Master kissing her on the forehead before turning to leave. As he started to go through the doorway, he turned back and smiled brightly at her, before disappearing around the corner. She flopped down in his office chair, spinning randomly, before receiving a text on her phone. She brought up the screen and read the message, a wide smile spreading across her face as she responded.

**TimeBoy (3:06 p.m.) Meeting got cancelled. Meet me in the lobby. I’m yours for the rest of the day. ;) -M**

**You (3:07 p.m.) You know you don’t have to sign texts, right?**

**TimeBoy (3:07 p.m.) …**

**TimeBoy (3:07 p.m.) I WILL leave you here.**

**You (3:08 p.m.) Coming.**


End file.
